


Servant By Day, Seducer By Night.

by xxNekoOfDarknessxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe- 1800s, Butlers and Maids, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNekoOfDarknessxx/pseuds/xxNekoOfDarknessxx
Summary: Lord Levi Ackerman has never been a particularly nice person, his servants know that well.But there is one servant among them that Levi can't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, heres a small one shot i had written up in 2015 that i had completely forgot about. I had about 95% of it written up before i forgot about it until now. After rereading it i realized that it does sound a bit familiar to Black Butler, though i don't remember if it was intentional or not.  
> Anyway Enjoy!!!

Today was like any other day, when Eren first woke up he washed himself and got dressed into his maid uniform which consisted of a black dress with lace accents that fell to mid thigh, a pure white apron which complimented the black dress nicely. A white headband with black lace, was secured onto his head and Eren completed the look with black thigh high stockings and a pair of shiny black two inch heels. At first when the Lord told Eren that he was to wear a maids uniform instead of a butlers everyday, he was shocked. From the other servants in the house he had learned he made every new butler wear a maid uniform, and after he deemed you worthy enough you could wear a normal butler uniform.   
Even after Eren was allowed to wear the butler uniform he preferred to wear the maids one, especially when he found out his Lord had a kink for it. Clicking his way down the gleaming hallway of wood so polished you could see your refection, he made his way towards the resident kitchen where he would have a quick breakfast before he headed off to do his daily cleaning. Greeting the two chefs, Eld and Gunther, Eren grabbed a bowl and ladled some porridge into it which Gunther was currently stirring. 

“Up already Eren?” he asked curiously.

With a small chuckled he replied, “The Lord wants me to do some extra errands today.” 

“He's always picking on you isn't he Eren?” Eld stated over and lump of dough he was currently kneading.

“I don't mind the extra work, it's not that bad.”

“He's a slave driver Eren, you've only been his Head Servant for a year, all of the last ones could barely make it a month before running away from the harshness from labour and ridiculous errands he made some of them do. You might of lasted longer than the others but you never know.” 

“Remember that one time when he got that blond pompous ass to get on his hands and knees to scrub all of the toilets and bathrooms in the entire mansion, even the servants ones? The Lord wouldn't let him stop cleaning through days and nights until he could see his refection in the porcelain?” Gunther snorted.   
“Oh yeah, that was hilarious, I remember hearing one of the maids said that they over heard him bitching to the Lord that scrubbing the floors was a job for the lower maids. How did the Lord not fire him then and there? The last maid who back talked him didn't even last a second.”

Eren had already pulled up a chair by Eld's bread making table and was working his way through the porridge, it seemed that it was a baked apple and cinnamon pie today. He made a mental note to tell Petra to make the Lord his favourite strawberry infused tea today for breakfast. None of the servants in the house wanted to make the Lord any more irritated that he already was, it was nearing the time where he had to go to several meetings with a bunch of (mostly) old rich men who had more money that sense. The Lord never really voiced how much he hated socialising with these type of people, but when it was mandatory for his business to do it every 3-4 months the servants kind of figured out the pattern and the cause. 

Taking his now empty bowl to the sink and giving it a quick rinse, Eren thanked both of the still chattering men for breakfast and headed out iron the newspaper before waking the Lord up. Just about done with the newspaper, Eren heard clicking coming down the hallway and he popped his head out hoping it was Petra. Luckily for Eren it was, he quickly flagged down the ginger maid and asked her about the tea and a couple of other things he wanted her to do throughout the day. After parting ways with Petra, Eren made his way towards his Lord's sleeping quarters with only two minutes before 7:00 am. His Lord hated being woken up too early or too late, it must always be 7:00 am sharp. Pulling open the curtains, Eren came over beside his Lord's bed and leaving the newspaper on the bedside table, he gently roused the Lord brushing a few stray strands of hair from his eyes. 

Which were both open now, giving him a smile Eren pushed the newspaper into his hands following by his reading glasses. Giving him a hum of approval, the Lord took a look at the stock reports satisfaction growing when he saw that none of his stocks had gone down most saying steady and a few even rising. Giving a quick skim over the news for the week, over looking the pointless gossip and boasting, Levi finished flicking through the paper just as Eren was putting the final touches onto his clothing for the day. Handing his glasses and the paper over to him, Levi made his way over to the dressing screen partially blocking Eren's view not that he needed to, full well knowing that Eren had seen him naked several times. Dressing in the royal blue long sleeved shirt throwing a grey vest over the top of it and finishing it off with an equal shade of grey pants and black polished shoes. Tucking in his white cravat, Lord Levi took the short black cane of polished wood from Eren with the carved silver plated handle glinting in the sunlight. Making their way to the dining room, Eren told Levi of what appointments he had today and what important letters needed his attention straight away. 

While Lord Levi was busy having his own breakfast, Eren tracked down each servant in the manor and made sure they were doing what they were supposed to and to carry on any messages from the Lord himself if need be. Meeting up with Olou the current gardener, Eren told him that the Lord wished for the roses in the front garden to be white and red. He also wanted a few orange trees to be planted in the orchard, and to replant all of the apple trees in fresh fertile soil. Going around and stopping a few more servants of the manor from their jobs to give a message to, Eren soon found himself to be cleaning the manor from to top to bottom with mini breaks in between to check on another maids work. Eren prided himself on doing everything to Lord Levi's expectations, some would argue that it was a complete waste of time just going over an already clean surface to them, but if that made his Lord happy then it made Eren happy too. 

Before lunch Eren always would check everything with the Lord, sometimes with the Lord over looking the cleaning done in that time or just quick small meetings just before the Lord went off on his lunch. Most days Eren had quite a bit of time with his Lord but with these meetings he barely saw him through out the day and only at night did Eren spend a long period of time with him. Dreading the next couple of hours for his Lord to come back from a meeting Eren busied himself with making sure the manor was absolutely spotless when he came back. 

Eren never thought that he would end up in a huge mansion being the Head Servant and have more luxuriates than most servants. When he was a little boy he assumed that he would of followed his fathers path and became a doctor making a sound pay check to one day buy a house and start a small family. But he ended up here and Eren can still remember the day his life went downhill. 

_Burning. Heat. Smoke. It was everywhere he ran as fast a his small legs could take him but he still couldn't get there in time. After picking himself up again from falling over an object he couldn't see, Eren swiftly made his way towards his house which was finally in his sight after hours of searching. Rubbing his face and smearing soot across it Eren realised that it was his house and that it was up in flames like every other house he has seen. Screaming for his parents which was quickly cut off by Eren coughing hard, Eren ran towards his house hoping that his parents got out and were waiting for him. He looked around the house but he still couldn't find the any where, Eren tried calling out for them again but he couldn't get a word out from all of the smoke in the air. Eren was determined they must be stuck inside so it was up to him to save them before they got trapped. He was just about to enter the house when a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist and pulled him back, hoping it was his parents that finally found him he was disappointed when he looked around and found that it was one of the local policemen._

_“Eren what are you doing here? You should be heading over to the forest where its safe!” Hannes yelled at Eren dragging him towards the forest._

_“Hannes wait! Mum and Dad they're stuck in the house!”_

_Crouching down and picking the small boy up in his arms Hannes said, “I'm sorry kid if they didn't get out by now they gone.”_

_“What? No! They are still there! Help me, help me save them!” He was struggling trying to get out of Hannes arms but for a lanky man he had arms of steal and Eren couldn't escape not matter how hard he tried. When they made it to the edge of the forest they waited there watching their town slowly burn into nothing. They both waited for hours hoping that someone would break free from the chaos not wanting them to be the only survivors. After a while Eren realised that his parents weren't coming and they waterfall just broke, he screamed and cried calling out for his parents knowing that it was futile and they weren't coming back to him. It was well into the night when Hannes dragged him off towards the road with only the clothes on their back, at first Eren didn't want to go but when Hannes said “Kid there’s nothing left for us.”Eren knew that he was right.  
We were the only ones who survived._

Even though it has been nearly ten years since it happened it still brought teas to Eren's eyes whenever he thought about it. For years after the fire he would have horrible night terrors and nightmares almost every night sometimes not even sleeping for days on end so he wouldn't relive it. If it wasn't for Hannes Eren wouldn't be here today and he was so glad that he grabbed Eren when he did. He missed the old man, after they left for another town it was really hard for them just to have food in their bellies everyday, Hannes tried as hard as he could but it was a hard time for everyone then. Eren still remembered that fateful day he lost him.

_It's been a month now that he and Hannes have been on the road travelling from town to town looking for any sort of work even if it only gave them a meal instead of money they both would take anything. On the way Hannes somehow managed to scrounge up enough money for them to get some clothes, two sleeping bags and even a couple of hard shoes and heavy coats for the upcoming winter. They were closing in on some of the bigger cities and other travellers that they had spoken to warned them of thieves that like to lurk these roads for unsuspecting travellers. Hannes was quite worried when they had told us that but he was confident that he could keep us both safe. They were heading along the road which was frequently travelled to the Sina district. They both still had a full day of walking before they could get to the gates, so Hannes decided to bunk down for the night behind a thick foliage of bushes a way from the road. Night was quickly approaching and Hannes wanted to make sure that we were both settled in for the night before they lost there sight to darkness. After making a small fire to kept them warm throughout the night from the biting wind and having a rationed meal of stale bread and water, they both made small talk while wiping the days sweat from their bodies._

_“Hannes do you think there will be more jobs in Sina?”_

_“I think so kid its a bigger city so Sina should be bursting with jobs.” Giving Eren a smile they both went to bed soon after._

_It was well into the night when Eren was rudely waken up by Hannes kicking him and yelling “Eren run!”_

_His pain quickly subsided when he saw a man dragging a struggling Hannes from his makeshift bed. “Hannes!”_

_“Eren go, run! Don't wait for me!”_

_“But-”_

_“RUN!”_

_He ran as fast as he could only looking back once only to see Hannes throat slit by the mysterious man before he came after Eren. He could hear the man’s guttural cries and heavy footsteps getting closer to him with every second. All of a sudden Eren tripped and the man was on him before he new it choking the life out of him. He tried getting the man off but he was three times his weight and the lack of air was slowly zapping his energy from him. His vision was starting to go blurry when Eren saw the man had a knife tucked into his pants and with a last burst of effort Eren quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed it into the man’s chest near his heart. The man cried out swiftly taking his hands from Eren throat to grab the knife. Pushing the panicking man off of him Eren never looked back and ran and ran and ran until he was out of breath and his bones were aching. Looking around him Eren didn't know where he was but his consciousness was fading fast as he fell into a deep sleep._

Eren wiped away the tears streaming down his face, Hannes was a good kind man and he gave everything up to make sure Eren lived, he just wished that someday he could of returned the favor. Dismissing the sad memories Eren was thankful of the old women who took him off the streets of Sina and took him back to her place to care for him. She was the one that taught Eren everything he knows about being a servant and pleasing your owner. Even if some of the stories she told Eren were quite horrific, Eren never had a owner that was abusive to him or made him do sexual favors unwillingly. After the old women died Eren was stricken with grief, she treated him like a son and they had both become attached to each other over the eight years he served her. They both new that she was old and that as the years went by she just got sicker and sicker, until they year came that she told Eren that she knew she wasn't living out another year. It killed Eren to hear her say that but he knew that she had lived a fulfilling life and that she wasn't afraid of what was to come. He slowly relived his bitter sweet memories as he waited for his Lord to come home.

XXX

Eren heard the front door click shut and heavy footsteps making their way towards the Lords sleeping quarters. Opening the door for him Eren had already set out everything Levi could need before he went to bed. He gave Levi a chastise kiss and received one in return before Levi left for a bath. Taking his clothes and putting them away to be cleaned Eren came back to find Levi sipping what looked like whiskey while he soaked in the bath. Taking one of his feet that was sticking out Eren started to massage his foot earning a hum of approval from Levi.   
“How was you meeting this week?”

“A bunch of ignorant bastards who are to greedy for their own good.” Groaning he sat up giving Eren a cloth with a silent order to wash him. Even though Levi was capable of cleaning himself and always preferred to do it himself instead of letting someone else touch him with their filthy hands, he had always liked the touch of Eren's hands on his body and he new Eren keep himself cleaned to his standards but he would never admit it out loud. 

Giving him a hum of acknowledgement Eren waited quietly for Levi to vent out all of his stress to him. 

“All of them have been tiring to get shares in my company and they have been relentless in the past few weeks. Greedy bastards. But enough talk about business.” Sculling the rest of his whiskey Levi slammed the glass down on the ground and dragged Eren into a heated kiss the water lunging up and wetting his uniform. 

“Do you need me to help you relieve some stress my Lord?” Eren purred against his lips.

“Yes,” growling, he pulled Eren into another heated kiss and grabbed at his clothes. Eren took Levi into his arms both not caring that the water dripping off them made a huge mess. Taking him over to the bed Eren threw Levi onto it and started to quickly pull of his damp clothes.

“Don't take those off,” Levi ordered referring to the thigh high stockings that Eren was about to take off. Smirking, Eren sauntered his way over to the bed hips swinging in a way that he knew drove Levi mad. Climbing up onto the bed he crawled over to Levi and took both of his hands before pushing them both high above Levi's head ducking down to nip a his bottom lip mischievously. 

“Don't tease me brat,” he growled, Eren full well knowing that Levi wasn't in the mood for one of their little games. Eren took pride in knowing that no one but him has seen Levi like this and that he is the only one Levi would willing submit too.

Bringing him back into a passionate kiss Eren grinded his hips against Levi's causing him to moan quietly into Eren's mouth. Having a reputation of being cold hearted and not being able to approach easily Levi's personality did a complete 360 in the bedroom, he loved being dominated and tied up, and Eren loved dominating him. Levi's hips jerked up wanting to create more friction between them which earned a delicious sound from Eren that he swallowed up. Kissing, nipping and sucking his way down Levi's neck Eren stopped briefly hovering above his collarbone before swooping down and leaving several love bites. 

“Hurry up and fuck me, Eren.” he groaned jerking his hips up erratically.  
“Your so impatient,” he murmured grabbing a small tub of oil from within Levi's beside table he took some onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm the oil, Eren grabbed one of Levi's legs and hooked it onto his shoulder and with arching his back slightly it gave him a great view of his puckered hole. Dragging his finger down Levi's perineum making him shiver while Eren slowly circled his quivering hole, he loved watching Levi's reactions when he teased him. Pushing the tip of his finger inside and quickly pulling it back out again made Levi groan in frustration and Eren chuckled quietly at the glare he gave him for it.

“Eren,” he growled out another warning. Nipping the side of his leg playfully Eren decided to get serious knowing that Levi would push him down and ride Eren himself if he makes Levi snap. Not that Eren didn't like the vision of Levi riding him he just knew Levi needed a good hard fuck to help him de-stress. Plunging a slick finger into Levi's hole caused the man in question to gasp and grind his hips against his finger. Thrusting his finger in and out of his hole for a couple of minutes until he got another growl from Levi signalling he wanted another one, adding the second finger he kept his ministrations up until he had stretched Levi well with three fingers. 

Levis small moans and gasps egged Eren on until he himself couldn’t take it much longer and lined himself up against Levi. At first he slowly eased his cock into Levis hole, waiting for him to adjust to it. It wasn’t long until Levi was urging Eren to fuck him and he gladly complied. Leaning over him with one hand beside his head the the other grasping onto his leg thrown haphazardly over his shoulder, Eren stared to pound into Levi relentlessly. The both knew they weren’t going to last long from the foreplay they had before, so Eren went all out fucking Levi into his mattress. Levi had wrapped his arms around him and was making slight scratches on Eren's back from the force of it. Levi had completely gave over all control to Eren and was willing being fucked into his mattress for the first time in a while. 

All of Levis moaning was making it hard to Eren to hold back from cumming, just the sound of his moaning or the look on his face as he was being pleasured made Eren want to cum, but he held back until Levi had cummed first. It wasn’t long after that Eren had found Levis prostate, and he once again pounded relentlessly into him. Soon enough Levi was crying out Eren's name and leaving long gashes down his back and on his butt as he came. The feeling of Levis hole clenching and the spasms around his cock made Eren cum, both of their hearts were beating frantically in their cheats as they calmed down.   
Eren was still leaning over Levi loving the feeling of his hole milking every last drop of cum out of his cock, though he was embarrassed to admit it. A few minutes ticked by until Levi forced them out of the bed to clean up and get ready for bed. There was a clean pair of sheets on the bed and Levi was snuggled up against Eren side, and he thought that he was so lucky to having a caring Lord in his life- even if Eren was the only one to see it. He gave a slumbering Levi a kiss on the for head, “ thank you,” he murmured. Then Eren himself closed his eyes and fell into a slumber of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is definitely not one of my strong points but I am happy with how this came out and it feels better than the stuff i had written in the past.   
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
